EU NAO QUERO FALAR SOBRE ISSO
by Pipe
Summary: Presente de Amigo Secreto do MIPS para Galothus. Mais um Poison & Ice, pos Hades. Agora um pouco meio voltado para o Camus. Yaoi.


**EU NÃO QUERO FALAR SOBRE ISSO...**

**POISON & ICE**

_**EITA VICIO! Agora ferrou. Quando me chamaram de traficante do Veneno Geladinho, eu nunca pensei que ia me viciar no negócio. Mas basta eu ouvir Rod Stewart pra um Poison & Ice pular no meu cérebro insano. Então, uma coisa liga a outra. O cantor dos dois cavaleiros fica sendo oficialmente o escocês rouquinho e este songfic vai especialmente para Lothus, minha querida afilhadinha, que também é minha amiga secreta do MIPS. Eu tinha tudo preparado para lhe fazer um Mozão & Mozinho, mas... **_

_**Camus POV:**_

"_Ele está logo ali, três casas abaixo da minha. Sempre tão perto. Sempre ao meu redor. Sempre falando muito, oh, **oui**, muito e muitas vezes, só bobagens. No começo eu me irritava, como alguém podia ser assim, não aproveitar o tempo pra fazer algo útil, não abrir a boca pra dizer algo construtivo, como alguém podia viver... vivendo a vida, não construindo-a? Ele nem sabe, nem desconfia, que eu passei toda nossa infância e juventude estudando-o. Sim, estudando-o, como um inseto raro, como uma nova espécie de planta, como um caso único... E como todo cientista com sua descoberta, me apaixonei pelo objeto de estudo. Patético! **Ridiculous**!"_

O ressurrecto Cavaleiro de Aquário parou seus pensamentos um minuto para verificar se a poltrona reclinável fica mesmo melhor nesse canto da nova casa de Aquário ou seria melhor no outro. Sentou-se nela. Acomodou-se, estendendo os pés. E voltou ao ritmo de seus pensamentos.

"_Este é um tempo de reconstrução. Nos templos de pedra do Santuário, reformas externas e internas estão sendo feitas. Todo mundo está com o semblante sério. Certamente estão fazendo reformas internas também. Posso não ser o cara mais sensível deste lugar, mas sou observador. E sei muito bem que histórias ficaram pela metade, mal resolvidas por toda a parte. Em tempo de combates, essas coisas podem ser varridas pra debaixo do tapete, escondidas em armários, pra serem consideradas depois. Mas e se o "depois" chegar? Quando o "depois" chega, temos **courage** para encarar nossos "esqueletos no armário"?_

I can tell by your eyes that you've probably been crying forever

_Posso dizer pelos seus olhos que você, provavelmente, sempre esteve chorando_

And the stars in the sky don't mean nothing to you, they're a mirror

_E as estrelas no céu, não significam nada pra você, elas são um espelho_

I don't wanna talk about it, how you've broken my heart

_Não quero falar sobre isso, como você partiu meu coração_

If I stay here just a little bit longer

_Se eu ficar aqui um pouco mais_

If I stay here, won't you listen to my heart, ooh my heart?

_Se eu ficar aqui, você não ouvirá meu coração, oh, meu coração?_

"_Eles me chamam pelos apelidos mais arrogantes, de Iceman, de Sr. Certinho, de Pingüim, de Cubo de Gelo. Sei que Milo encabeça a lista. Sei que fiz por merecer cada um deles. Mas tive meus motivos. Não me arrependo da vida que levei antes de todas as batalhas. Dei o melhor de mim, conforme me foi ensinado. Agora que já cumpri minha parte, acho que devo dar o meu melhor a mim mesmo. Se eu fizer isso, talvez eu sirva de exemplo aos outros. Sei que eles sempre me observaram, até seguiram alguns de meus conselhos práticos. Batalhas internas sempre são as mais difíceis de serem ganhas. **Mais un** **chevalier** **d' Athena non** teme nenhum confronto**, ne c'est pás**?_

Milo olhou pro alto das escadarias. As reformas em Sagitário estavam quase acabando, Capricórnio estavam devagar porque era um sobrado e Shura fez várias modificações práticas por dentro, a casa de Peixes ia demorar muito mais, já que Afrodite pediu a Saori que deixasse que ele pagasse por tudo que ele queria por lá. Riu. Biba maluca! Mas Aquário, a gaiolinha dourada como eles chamavam, já estava pronta. Camus sempre foi pragmático. O mínimo de luxo, tudo relacionado ao conforto simples e prático, nada fora do lugar.

"_Como um monge, não um cavaleiro. Se fôssemos os 3 Mosqueiros (1), como naquele livro que ele gostava tanto de ler, lá do autor francês, ele seria Aramis, o mosquito-padre. Vou até lá ver como anda o Iceman. Não enchi o saco dele hoje..."_

If I stand, all alone, will the shadows hide the color of my heart

_Se eu ficar de pé, sozinho, as sombras esconderão as cores do meu coração_

Blue for the tears, black for the nights' fears

_Azul pelas lágrimas, negro pelos terrores noturnos..._

The stars in the sky don't mean nothing to you, they're a mirror

_As estrelas no céu, não signficam nada pra você, elas são um espelho_

I don't want talk about it, how you've broke my heart

_Eu não quero falar sobre isso, como você quebrou meu coração_

If I stay here, just a little bit longer

_Se eu ficar aqui, um pouco mais_

If I stay here, won't you listen to my heart, ooh, my heart?

_Se eu ficar aqui, você não escutará meu coração, oh, meu coração?_

Como Milo imaginava, a casa de Aquário já estava pronta. Mas ao contrário do que ele imaginava, não era mais a cela de um monge. Claro que não tinha virado uma filial da casa de Peixes, mas agora ela refletia bem o gosto do dono. Cortinas pesadas de veludo vermelho contrastavam com as de voil branco, reproduções de quadros famosos ornavam as paredes pintadas de um marfim suave. O chão já não era branco gelo, era de um mármore com veios negros. E os móveis eram de mogno. O cavaleiro de Escorpião ficou de boca aberta. Camus foi recebê-lo e o encontrou admirando a casa.

-HEH, Milô! – O outro deu um pulo, depois uma risadinha. – Pelo jeito, gostou das minhas modificações.

-Muito refinado pro meu gosto, mas bem de acordo com o seu.

-É?

-Sim. Você sempre foi cheio das leituras, o entendido em obras de arte, pintores, escultores e os cambau...

Camus sorriu.

-E meu maior sonho sempre foi fazer você sair do Sidney Sheldon e partilhar meus gostos.

-Bom, não era Sidney Sheldon. Era Harold Robbins. E hoje eu leio Paulo Coelho, ta?

-Huh, que evolução... – ficaram se olhando até caírem na risada. Camus acenou pra que ele lhe acompanhasse e foram para a cozinha, onde o cavaleiro de Aquário sacou duas cervejas geladas do refrigerador.

Tomaram tranqüilos, sentados na varanda da casa de Aquário, num silêncio cúmplice que só os grandes amigos conseguem.

If I stay here just a little bit longer

_Se eu ficar aqui um pouco mais_

If I stay here, won't you listen to my heart, ooh, my heart?

_Se eu ficar aqui, você não ouvirá meu coração, oh, meu coração?_

-Shaka está parado em frente à casa de Virgem de novo.

-E?

-Porque ele não vai até Áries e se declara de uma vez? Putz, mas que cara mais orgulhoso...

-Acha que eles têm alguma coisa?

-Claro que têm. Desde crianças não se largam, Shaka quase enlouqueceu quando Mú se foi, Mu quase morreu quando Shaka atingiu o tal do oitavo sentido, agora ficam aí com viadagens.

-Poderia ser apenas uma grande amizade...

-Olhos que brilham, mãos que tremem, pensamentos que sempre se voltam pra mesma pessoa? Oh, não, meu amigo, esses sintomas são de paixão mesmo. Acredite em mim, eu sei do que eu estou falando.

Camus engoliu a cerveja de repente, babando um pouco no processo. Abriu bem os olhos azuis. Milo ainda estava olhando pra baixo e parecia muito absorto, como se falasse consigo mesmo. Foi quando a ficha caiu em Escorpião. Ele ficou vermelhíssimo e virou a cabeça, gaguejando:

-Não... não é nada disso que você está pensando... Camye, não pense mal de mim... eu não estou apaixonado por você... o nosso caso é totalmente diferente...

-**_Porquoi, Milô? Porquoi c'est different_**? Nós nos conhecemos desde crianças, nunca nos largamos, seus olhos brilham quando me vêem, os meus também, você quase enlouqueceu quando eu fui pra Sibéria, me disseram o quanto você sofreu na minha primeira morte... A segunda eu mesmo testemunhei seu sofrimento... Suas mãos tremem agora e creia em mim, eu não penso em mais nada além de você desde que voltamos à vida.

Milo fechou os olhos. Era tudo que ele queria ouvir esses anos todos. Ele morreria por ouvir essas mesmas palavras na sua adolescência. Mataria até a própria deusa Athena para ouvir seu Camus, seu geladinho se derretendo por ele. Então porque essa vontade enorme de sair correndo? Porque esse medo todo? E sem controlar mais seus movimentos, empurrou a lata de cerveja nas mãos de Camus e saiu ventando de volta à oitava casa, pra se jogar na cama e chorar.

Shura subiu sem pressa.

-**_Hey, hombre_**! Me vê uma dessas **_rúbias_** pra matar **_mi sede_**... O que **_pasó?_** Que **_hablaste_** pro venenoso passar numa **_velocidad_** maior que a da luz **_por mi_** casa?

-A verdade, Shura...

-Qual **_verdad_**? Aquela que todo mundo sabia, até ele, mas nunca foi falada, assim, em voz alta? Xii, **_amico,_** acho, **_acá_** **_com mis_** botões, que ele não tava preparado pra **_la_** **_verdad_**, assim, logo de cara, não.

-Deu pra notar... Mas sabe, Shura, tem coisas que é melhor enfrentar duma vez...

-Nós enfrentamos um treinamento dos **_diablos._**.. nós enfrentamos a traição, o sofrimento, a solidão, as guerras, a morte tantas vezes... mas não aprendemos a lidar com nossos sentimentos mais íntimos... – virou a lata de cerveja de uma vez. – Ae, **_buena_** sorte! Quem sabe o Escorpião **_no es_** tão complicado quanto **_yo_** penso...

-Que um anjo passe e diga amém!

Milo não era complicado, era minucioso. Ele queria ficar com Camus, como queria. Mas temia a reação da sua família. Família grande, grega, machista. Já não aceitaram muito bem que ele vivesse no Santuário, sozinho... Queriam que ele fosse um pescador, aldeão viril, com um monte de filhos, pra perpetuar o nome Andropoulos. Todo Escorpião gosta de saber onde põe o pé. Gosta de prever o que vai acontecer, como os outros vão reagir, odeiam tiros no escuro...

"_Mas ficar com o Camye não é nenhum tiro no escuro. Se ele diz que só pensa em mim, é porque é sério. Camus é sempre sério. Eu nunca vou ser o que meu pai espera mesmo. O nome da família já está mais que perpetuado. Minha vida é aqui, nesse Santuário. Ao lado dos meus amigos. E do meu amor. Minha Deusa, parece tão simples... E é tão complicado... Preciso falar com a minha mãe. Vamos ver a reação dela qual vai ser..."_

Mnemosina Andropoulos era uma mulher de visão. Literalmente. Ela sentiu, lá na Ilha de Milos, tudo que seu filhote especial passou. Sua angústia, sua morte, sua ressurreição. E em sonhos, viu que ele sorria, de mãos dadas com uma pessoa, que ela não conseguia ver o rosto. Então não foi surpresa quando ele ligou, pra contar a ela que queria permissão pra namorar... um outro homem.

-Você quer minha permissão?

-Quero. Não quero fazer nada escondido. Dessa vez é sério... e eu quero sua benção...

-Milucho...

-Mamma... Pappa vai me deserdar... eu sei que ele vai ficar furioso... mas... não me peça pra desistir de novo dele, porque agora eu morro de vez...

-Se é assim, eu te dou minha bênção, oras. Vou conversar com suas tias. Vou falar com seus irmãos. Pode ficar tranqüilo.

-Obrigado, Mamãe. Te amo!

Foram dez dias de unhas roídas e insegurança. Camus não forçou, apenas se mantinha no campo de visão de Milo sempre que possível. Ah, e mandou flores, só pra ser gentil... Convidou-o para tomar vinho e comer foundue, mas junto com os outros cavaleiros... Parecia que o Santuário inteiro estava na expectativa (e estava mesmo) até que os dez dias se passaram e Milo subiu as escadarias em direção à Aquário. Não foi assim, tão simples, também. Ele mudou de idéia umas duas vezes, até o sempre calmo Aioros jurar que se ele não subisse de uma vez, não passava mais por ali, nunca mais!

Shura também estava esperando... Mas quando o cosmo se aproximou ele arrastou Máscara da Morte mais pra dentro da casa de Capricórnio. Depois que Milo passou, o italiano quis saber:

-**_Perche_**?

-Pra ele passar reto. **_Yo_** não estou agüentando mais essa novela. PQP, se os veados querem ficar juntos, porque ficam nessa de "ai, eu quero, mas não sei se devo..."

Carlo ergueu a garrafa de vinho contra a luz:

-Você já bebeu muito, Shura. Daqui a pouco vai começar a defender também o Afrodite...

-Esse daí também é outro...

-Shura...

Camus também sentiu o cosmo familiar se aproximando. Pegou duas cervejas geladas e foi para a varanda. Milo sorriu e pegou a sua. Beberam em silêncio, mas no final, Milo colocou a sua e a dele em cima da mesa de centro. Passou as mãos de Camus pela sua cintura e enlaçou o pescoço do francês. Ao virar a cabeça e fechar os olhos, disse "sim!" antes de se entregar ao primeiro beijo.

If I stay here just a little bit longer

_Se eu ficar aqui um pouco mais_

If I stay here, won't you listen to my heart... ooh, my heart...

_Se eu ficar aqui, você não escutará meu coração...oh, meu coração... _

**N/A: Se é Missão Cumprida ou Mal feito, feito, só a dona dirá. Os apelidos Geladinho, Sr. Certinho e Iceman são da Caliope. O Carlo é meu mesmo assim como Mnemosina Andropoulos... Pronto, as duas faces da moeda, Verena, esse fic também é seu. Lothus, my dear, Feliz Natal, foi um prazer tirar você no Amigo Secreto do MIPS. (1) claro que o livro é os Três Mosquiteiros, do Alexandre Dumas. Mas eu me lembrei de um desenho de Hanna Barbera baseado nele que chama Mosqueiro, Mosquito e Moscardo e meti bala. Nada contra Paulo Coelho, Harold Robbins ou Sidney Sheldon, foi só pra encher o saco mesmo... 20/11/05. **


End file.
